Sprout takes action
by Prustan
Summary: Harry has been falsely accused of a crime, and Professor Sprout acts. Short One-shot.


A/N A short answer to those fics where Harry is falsely accused and sent to Azkaban. It always amazes me in those fics that no-one ever believes him, or gives him a chance to prove his innocence, so I decided to do one where he was. Timeline – sixth year, Pettigrew seen, but not captured, Sirius freed and alive.

Harry stood in the middle of the Great Hall, bewildered and surrounded by those who, only a few short hours ago, he would have called friends. All of his school things had been taken from his dorm and piled roughly in the middle of the hall, with his Firebolt, photo album and Invisibility Cloak off to the side. He suspected that at least one of the more hot-headed of his housemates was about to burn it all, in retaliation for what they considered his betrayal of everything Gryffindor stood for. He could see Hermione, face streaming with tears, and his heart broke. How could they think he would try to do that to her? She meant too much to him to ever do THAT! Why wouldn't they trust him, why wouldn't they let him swear an Oath, or give him Veritaserum?

Professor Sprout stood by the Head Table, and looked at the assembled mob, consisting of just about every student in school. She noted with disgust that they had completely ignored any lessons that they should have learnt from the false imprisonment of Sirius Black, and had judged Harry Potter as guilty already. She gave a snort and said "Enough of this farce." She pointed her wand at her throat and cast a quick _Sonorous_, then took a deep breath "HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE, GUARD! Anyone moves without my say-so, stun 'em!" As one, the students of Hufflepuff House stood, drew their wands and trained them on any non-Puff in the Hall. Some of them looked doubtful, but the much-touted Hufflepuff loyalty ensured that their wands didn't falter while they waited to see what their Head of House was planning.

Some of the students thought that the 'Puffs were joking, but after Malfoy was stunned going for his wand, they decided to wait and see.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked livid, and demanded "Pomona, what are you doing?" Her reply was scathing. "I'm doing your job, Chief Warlock. Or have you forgotten the fact that Sirius Black was judged guilty without a fair trial, and spent 12 years in Azkaban? Harry Potter wants to be given Veritaserum? Fine, let him. Professor Snape, go fetch a vial – you do know the correct dosage, do you not? He wants to swear an Oath that he did not try to rape Miss Granger? Let him. If I'm wrong, he loses his magic and goes to Azkaban. If I'm right, I've prevented a great miscarriage of justice and have the chance to find the real culprit."

Her logic was like a wet blanket on a fire, dampening the high-running emotions and letting them begin to think clearly again. Professor Snape left quickly for his potion stores, while Dumbledore produced Harry's wand. Harry looked eagerly at his wand, and exceedingly thankful at Professor Sprout, but said nothing while everyone waited for Snape to return with the Veritaserum.

When he returned, he was not alone. Following him were several Aurors, including Tonks, along with Percy and Minister Fudge. "I thought it best that we had Ministry witnesses, so that there would be no 'misunderstandings' later." Sprout said nothing, but gave him a look to say 'Hurry up'.

Snape administered the Veritaserum, and then let Tonks begin the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?

"16."

"Where were you at 5pm this evening?"

"Down by the Black Lake."

"Why were you there?"

"Percy Weasley had asked me to meet him there. He said that he wanted to talk to me about smoothing things over with his family. I waited half an hour, but he never arrived."

"Did you attempt to rape Miss Hermione Granger?"

"No. I would never hurt her. She means too much to me."

"When did you find out about the attack?"

"When I returned to the castle. I saw her being escorted to the Hospital Wing by several of our housemates. She saw me and screamed. The others accused me, then stunned me. I woke up here."

"Would you be willing to swear an Oath to this?"

"In a heartbeat. As soon as someone gives me a wand."

"No more questions. Administer the antidote."

Sprout looked smugly at Dumbledore for a moment, her expression clearly stating 'I told you so', before she spotted Percy trying to sneak out and pointed to him. Several 'Puffs turned around and trained their wands on him. He slumped and seemed to be coming quietly, but was just hiding his hand drawing his wand. He straightened and began shouting "AVADA-" before several stunners interrupted him. He was then disarmed and bound securely.

Dumbledore meanwhile had returned Harry's wand, and he immediately began swearing an Oath. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear upon my life and magic that I did not attack Miss Hermione Granger. I further swear that I will never attempt to take from her anything that she is not freely offering me. So mote it be." His magic swirled, and settled, signifying the Oath was made and unbroken.

Hermione heard what he added, and came out of her shock enough to say "Harry, you didn't need to do that."

His reply was simple "Yes I did Hermione. I could never bear it if you were afraid of me, and this way you never need be. I will never go further then you allow, and will never hurt you. You mean more to me then you know."

She gave a weak smile "Give me time Harry. I now know it wasn't you, but whoever it was wore your face, had your hands."

"As long as you need, I will wait."

Tonks interrupted "It's great you guys are making up here, but we need to question Percy now, find out why he was about to use the Killing Curse. Professor Snape, administer the Veritaserum, then revive him."

Percy stirred, eyes clearly showing that the Veritaserum was working.

Tonks began the questioning. "What is your name?"

"Percival Ignatius Weasley."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Did you ask Mr. Potter to meet you by the Black Lake at 5 pm this evening?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not show?"

Sweat beaded on Percy's brow as he fought the potion, but it was too powerful "I was Polyjuiced as Potter and attacking Granger."

Gasps of shock echoed through the Hall. Tonks ignored them all and continued "Why did you attack Miss Granger?"

"It was my last test of loyalty. If I removed one of Potter's greatest supporters, or got him thrown into Azkaban, I was to be rewarded at the Dark Lord's triumph."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do you support Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why did you say you are not a Death Eater?"

"He has not yet given me the Mark."

"Why do you support Voldemort?"

"He's vastly more experienced and more powerful then Potter. There is no way that Potter can win. I've just decided to join the winning side."

"Who were you trying to curse?"

"Anyone. Potter, Granger, the Minister, it didn't really matter who, as long as the distraction allowed me to escape."

"What are the names of the Death Eaters you know of?"

More sweat appeared, but his attempts to resist were as futile as before "D-Draco and Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges, the Crabbes, the Goyles, and the Notts."

"I've heard enough. Administer the antidote, then take this piece of trash to the Ministry. Aurors, take Draco Malfoy, young Crabbe and Goyle, and Theodore Nott."

Minister Fudge looked rather sour, but said "The Ministry of Magic wishes to apologise to you Mr. Potter, for what we almost allowed to happen to you. The truth will be told, and I bid you good night." With that, the Ministry people left with their prisoners.

Professor Sprout cleared her throat, then said "Thank you Hufflepuff House. Stand down." At that, the guarding students put their wands away, and Harry was swamped by apologetic Gryffindors.

Headmaster Dumbledore turned to Professor Sprout and said "Thank you Pomona, for preventing that grave mistake from occurring. But, how did you know?"

She gave a snort and said "Are you getting blind in your later years Albus? I've been watching them in Herbology, and could see how he felt about her. That boy would move heaven and earth to stop her being harmed, would take a Killing Curse for her without a thought, and you believed that he could do that? No Albus, not him. Never him. Besides, I remembered what everyone believed about Sirius Black for 14 years, and was determined that I wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to his godson."

As she left the Hall, Harry caught her eye and sent her a smile, conveying his thanks for her belief in him, and the great debt he felt. She smiled back, and he felt hope that he could win, with the formidable support he had.

A/N My apologies to those of you waiting for updates on my multi-chapter stories. I have not made the time to write that you deserve. I at least have a rough idea where I'm going with them, but don't know when you'll see anything more.

For those reading 'Warrior of Fury', I can say that The Artist is the only Gryffindor I can think of that does something that could be considered art, and is younger then Harry. The Warrior of Fury would normally have graduated by Harry's fourth year, so I'm making her a year or two younger. She is a Hogwarts student, and Harry at least knows her name. Her blood status is not noted, so I'm making her a Pure-blood (considered a Blood-traitor by people like Malfoy).

This would have been up last week, but I had some problems with the site.


End file.
